The present invention pertains to graphics and markings which are useful for identifying the subject of a picture and the orientation of the subject at the time the picture was taken. More specifically, the present invention pertains to identifiers which are useful in X-ray photography. The present invention is particularly, but not exclusively, useful in identifying the date of the X-ray, the patient being X-rayed and the orientation of the particular part of the patient being X-rayed.